Rosairo To Vampire: Calling and desires
by dogsfang
Summary: It's the last year at the Academy for Youkia, and the girls want Tsukune to pick one of them to be with. Trouble is he can't pick. Little does he know that the solution may work itself out.
1. Chapter 1 Tsukune's come back

Rosairo To Vampire: Calling and desires. Chapter 1. Tsukune's come back

The deepest desires lurk within!

Bright yellow sun light descended from the heavens and mingled with the warm gentle wind that graced a dismal looking landscape.  
The wind swiftly danced through the dead tree's and across the cold gray tombstones to finally come to one of the many tall intimating wooden and steel buildings that made up the campus of The Academy for Youkia. It made it's way in through an open window and played upon the vast hallways tickling the students as it merrily danced it marry way.  
A door at the far end of the hallway opened and blew in several dead leaves into the building and down halls. A man with dark hair and cute brown eyes walked though the door way oblivious to the leaves the wind blew in.  
"Ah…." He inhaled and took in a deep breath of air and let it fill his lungs. He sighed happily. "it's good to be back. I were everybody is?"  
"Tsukune it's good to see you again."  
Tsukune look over to his left and out of a class room emerged a girl with two long braided raven haired locks. She was dressed in a nice long old style ruffled red and white dress that fell to her feet. Ruby a witch and who was working as a aid to the Board Chairmen. Tsukune turned and smiled at his friend.  
"Ruby it's good to see you again. How have you been?"  
"Tsukune many, many, things have happened since we last meet." Ruby blushed and put her hand to her cheek and blushed.  
"TSUKUNE!" a loud feminine voice screamed happily as the teenage looked down the halls. He was greeted with the sight of a blue haired girl with melon sized breasts barely contained within her yellow sweater top. The soft blue skirt was short. Too short. It was so short that it barely qualified at the minimum length. The girl took a running leap and jumped in the air. The blue haired girl gave Ruby a back hand slap and sent her into the opposite wall. Tsukune quickly reached out and caught her. He suddenly found himself buried in between the blue haired girls heaving breasts. Kurumu Kurono the well endowed succubus of the academy embraced the only human at the secret Academy for Youkia.  
"Tsukune! Oh I missed you. Don't worry I won't let Moka drink anymore of your blood. It's so draining on you. AH!" Kurumu screamed in pain as six sharp ice spears flew threw the air and dug into the succubus's back.  
"Keep your claws to yourself you big breasted freak." a cold voice said as a purple haired women with stripped blue knee socks, and a lollipop in her mouth appeared beside Tsukune. Mizore Shirayuki snow women and the infamous stalker of Youkia Academy laid her head on Tsukune's shoulder.

She grabbed his arm and shoved Kurumu off onto the floor and dragged him away from the blue haired succubus.  
"Tsukune come home with me. Mother would love to see you again." SLAM! Two large blue bowling balls seemingly fell from the ceiling and smashed face first into the snow womens' head. The snow lady fell to the floor with a thud.  
"YES! Come on Tsukune. Moka's right down the hall. Come on Tsukune before any of them wake up." There in front of Tsukune stood the eleven year old witch Yukari. Her little heart shaped wand in her hand. She grasped Tsukune's hand and began to pull him to the homeroom.  
"Yukari how was your summer?" Tsukune asked eager to catch up with his friends. Even though three of them were knocked out and laying in the hall way of the school. Tsukune was used to all of his girl friends fighting over him.  
"My summer…. Oh it was fun Tsukune." The young witch said quickly as she shoved Tsukune in the homeroom class room.  
"Now go in Moka is waiting for you. Remember if the two of you end up sharing the sheets I get to be in between."  
"Yukari that no how these things-"

Tsukune was at a loss for words as he got his first look at the pink haired vampire since the two of them had parted at the end of last school year for the summer.  
"M…Moka…"  
"Tsukune….."  
The two of them for a few brief moments just looked at each other at basked in each others presences.  
"Moka how was your summer?"  
"Oh it was fine, except for-"  
"OOONEEEESAMI!!!! COME OUT!!!!" Screamed a load shrill voice came from behind the closed door.  
'_Oh no not her again!'_  
Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka as her red headed little sister Kokoa kicked open the door. She then reached up into the air and squeezed a small brown bat, in her fist.  
"Nazo Koumori morning star weapon now!" The red headed vampire cried. Her small brown bat twisted himself into a huge spiked morning star with one of it's bat wings on the end of the handle. She brought her weapon around and to a swift swing at Moka. Tsukune moved in front of her to protect Moka. The weapon hit a desk and utterly destroyed it. She looked her wrists together and swung again. Fortunately she missed, but unfortunately she hit Tsukune instead and sent him into the farthest wall of the class room. Oblivious to Tsukune's pain the red haired vampire continued to smash and destroy desks that Moka hid behind for cover. Tsukune screamed as his head landed against one of the desks that missed Kokoa's rampage. Moka grabbed a desk and swung it at her sisters weapon. The morning star broke the desk into ruble. Much like a meat cleaver could do the same to a chunk of Velveeta cheese.

"ROAR!!! SCCREEECHEEE!!"

Kokoa stopped her attack upon hearing that horrible roar followed by that in human shriek . She shivered. Whatever it was that made that noise made her want to crawl into a hole and cover herself up with dirt. She felt compelled to do nothing but stand still.  
"Oh my head what was that?" Tsukune asked still in a bit of a haze. He go up and went of to Moka. The pink haired vampire seemed to be staring off into space ignoring Tsukune and her half sister all together.  
"Moka what is it?" She continued to star off into the distance.  
Tsukune gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. He gave her a small shake.  
Moka what is wrong?" He asked urgently. Moka remained unresponsive as did Kokoa. She too seemed to be just staring off into space.

Another thunderous roar came, fallowed by another hellish screech. Tsukune looked toward the entry way. Half of the wall on the right side of the class room exploded in a fury of twisted wood and paint. Howls and demonic screams rang thought out the room as Tsukune looked onwards at the hideous thing in front of him.

Hello all here is a new one. Enjoy. This one is a harem fic okay.

Send me reviews and Pm's are welcome. Idea's and suggestions are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Tsukune saves the day

Rosario To Vampire Callings and desires Chapter 2 Tsukune saves the day

CRACK! BOOM!  
With the creatures sudden appearance the room trembled and Tsukune quickly looked up at the ceiling only to see several parts of the tile grow weak and start to fall around him.

"Oh no not good!" Tsukune screamed as the room lost power and darkness descended. For some reason Tsukune knew it wasn't normal darkness. The darkness seemed elusive, oppressive, and sinister. Almost like it was a living breathing being. What ever the creature was it seemed to feed on Tsukune's fear. Tsukune squinted and looked into the shattered hall. At first glace the creature looked nowhere near human. It had great black arms each one looking like it could break him in half. The creatures hands ended in razor sharp claws. It's legs had muscles on top of muscles. On top of it's head sat two pitch black horns. It was a great black beast with glowing red eyes and giant black wings. It seemed to wrap the blackness of the shadows of the room be around itself like noble would a cloak or a bat would it's wings. It was shrouded in shadows and darkness.  
"I take it your not from Youkia Academy." Tsukune smirked at it as he did his best to ran over with Moka in his arms and try to get Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari out of the room.  
"Come on this is no time to be taking a nap. Come on WAKE UP!" Tsukune screamed as he shook each of his friends to get them to wake up. Unfortunately each one seemed to be out cold. Tsukune gently laid Moka down beside the others as he consecrated on the vampire blood within his veins.  
He quickly felt his body get stronger with the help of Moka's blood. His eyes took on a red taint and his hair turned silver. The creature brought back his arm and punched Tsukune in the chest and sent him flying into the farthest wall. He blinked for a few moments. Tsukune painfully opened his eyes and saw nothing but a red liquid that dripped down front of his face. Using his left hand he reached up and wiped it away. Then he realized that the red liquid that he had just removed from his eyes was his own blood. Tsukune got up and saw the creature throw a punch his way. Using his speed courtesy of Moka's blood the creature appeared to have hit Tsukune in the chest once more. But Tsukune managed to get behind him and all the creature had hit was a after image. Vampire Tsukune brought his fist back and drove it into the black monsters back. Unfortunately for Tsukune the punch did little to hurt the winged beast except to make it angry. It gave a mighty roar and quickly turned and grabbed Tsukune by the throat and brought him eye level with him. It seemed almost as if he was studying Tsukune. The creature let loose another mighty roar. Tsukune quickly saw a opening punched the creature in it's flaming red eyes. It screeched in pain and Tsukune used it's momentary distraction to get free. He then began to slam his fists into the creature's chest as hard as he could. Tsukune knowing that if he didn't kill this monster then Moka and the others were done for.

The youkia if that was what it was howled as his hard muscle bound chest split open under the force of vampire Tsukune's blows. The gapping wounds sprayed Tsukune with the monsters black blood. The creature possibly nearing it's end howled in pain in it's death throws and attempted to slash and claw at Tsukune, but to no avail. Tsukune delivered a swift blow the black demons head and put it out of it's misery. He looked over at Moka and the others who were beginning to stir awakening from their trances.

Each of the girls looked over at the winged black youkia and shuddered. Tsukune closed his eyes and felt Moka's blood leaving him. He quickly picked Moka up and together the two of them helped the shaken succubus and ice maiden to the infirmary.

Later that evening Tsukune lay in the sterile white sheets of the youkia academy hospital.

The lights were out and no one was around. It was nearing midnight but for some reason he could not get to sleep. He sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly Tsukune felt a weight on top of his bed.

Hello everyone. I'm back! I bet everyone thought I was in a coma or dead right? Well I'm not.

Well I'm sorry it has been four months since I last updated any of my work and for that I am sorry. I also regret not being able to respond to any of your emails either. Again please review and feel free to send Pm's with suggestions, questions, comments or if all of you want to scream at me for having not answering emails, a short chapter, and for not updating for heaven knows how long. Frankly I wouldn't blame any of you if you did.

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 The hospital bed takes damage!

Rosario to vampire Callings and Desires Chapter 3 How much punishment can this hospital bed take?

Tsukune blinked in the darkness as he looked up and much to his surprise spied, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari all quickly getting on top of his bed.

"Tsukune thank you for saving us now we get to have group sex desu!" The little witch cried happily in her perverted lusts.

Ruby Toujyou swung her wand backwards and smacked Yukari on top of her head.

"Ouch desu!" She cried only to have Outer Moka and Kurumu narrow their eyes as the two of them raised their fists and sent Yukari flying into the wall only to have several of Mizore's ice kuni pin her to the wall.

"You're too young for this, besides Tsukune wants a real woman."  
Mizore murmured as she gazed at Tsukune who lay in the hospital bed his eye widening in shock at all the girls in his "harem" as some of the other boys had called it were now advancing on his bed. The yuki-onna's ice claws returned to normal as she began to strip out of her cloths.

"Mizore what are you-" Tsukune's protest was swiftly silenced when Ruby raised her staff and stuck him on the head chastising him while the other girls began to remove their cloths as well.

"You have been a bad boy Tsukune…" Ruby raised her wand and struck Tsukune on the head once more. "You can't pick one of us to be with so we were forced to pick for you." She chided as she reached out and caresed Tsukune's cheek as she reached out with both of her hands and ripped off the blanket and Tsukune's shirt before he could protest.

"Tsukune….My Mate of Fate, My Destined One at last I get to have you." Kurumu purred as she flicked away the bottoms of her panties as she grabbed onto Tsukune with a firm but loving embrace.

"Kurumu!-MMMPH!" Tsukune cried in both shock and arousal at seeing Kurumu's naked body as she thrust his head up in between her breasts.

"Tsukune Capa chu!" Outer Moka blushed as she flicked her bra away as she sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck drinking his sweet blood.

Mizore used her ice claws to reduce Tsukune's pants to little more than rags, as Ruby quickly yanked down his black boxers and began to use her hands to give firm strokes to his manhood to get it to rise up to the occasion, only to get shoved out of the way by Mizore. The timid little yuki-onna quickly moved her lolli pop to the side of her mouth as began to suck on Tsukune's aroused manhood letting it fill her mouth along with her lollii pop.

Using her tongue she tickled the tip of his member softly, stroking the sides of it in a gentle motion that would make sure his member would say aroused. Mizore could tell she pleasing him. She let her eyes wander upwards seeing Kurumu's shapely rear in her face, as she felt Ruby poke her in her side with her wand. Taking the hint she begrudgingly let Tsukune's member go free from the cold interior of her mouth as she moved over and let Ruby back onto the bed. Ruby then spread Tsukune's leg out and placed her hands under his bottom as she raised it up off the bed.

Ruby took her wand and gently placed the tip of it at the enterance to Tsukune's bottom and gave a firm but gentle push forcing it inside.

Tsukune shuddered at feeling the foreign object inside the road less traveled.

"Shhh….Shhh Tsukune I know that it hurts for now but you will start to get used to the feel of my wand handle the longer it stays in there. She cooed. Only to have Tsukune shudder once more.

Kurumu seeing and feeling Tsukune's discomfort removed Tsukune's head from between her ample breasts as he let out a moan and a sharp gasp feeling both pleasure, from Mizore resuming her cold blow job, as well as pain from Ruby's masochistic show of affection towards him.

The busty succubus kissed Tsukune allowing herself to feed as well as feel her beloveds arousal as well as pain.  
Frowning a little suddenly remembering her mothers words about kisses. She bent down and caressed the shell of Tsukune's ear on the other side of Tsukune's head as she stuck her tongue and tickled it as she said. "Tsukune squawk like a chicken."

Tsukune then let out a howl as he felt Ruby give a hard thrust as she continue to move her wand around up his bottom.

He gasped as the pain faded only to look at Kurumu in shock.

"What? No I will not Kurumu. You have to be kidding AH!" Tsukune gasped as he grabbed onto one of the succubus's breast as he felt Moka let go of his neck and lick his wound shut. The pink haired vampire stared at him lustfully with her green eyes as she pushed Kurumu out of the way quickly biting into his chest above his heart. Kurumu never one to be outdone grabbed onto Tsukune's shoulders and thrust him backwards onto the bed and forced him to suckle on one of her massive breasts.  
Ruby in the mean time while using her wand one Tsukune was using her wings to stroke and squeeze Mizore's bottom.

The Yuki-onna shuddered in pleasure as she let go of Tsukune's member only get up onto the bed and impale herself on it seconds later.

Kurumu gasped in pain feeling Tsukune bite down on her nipple and breast inside his mouth from the sudden cold and chill around his member feeling Mizore's womanhood around him. Slowly Tsukune began to feel Mizore trust her body forward determined to get him to come for her.

Tsukune gasped as he felt his body go into over drive as he let go of Kurumu's breast that was inside his mouth. It felt like someone had just turned the freezing cold and sudden chill that he had felt earlier around his member was being replaced by a gentle cool like a summer breeze or a soft cool gust of air from an air conditioner.

"Tsukune just relax and let us take care of you." Ruby said the witch cooed as she watched Mizore screamed in pleasure as she released her cold cum onto Tsukune's body even as the yuki-onna felt her love reach his end too as she felt the heat of his seed enter into her body and warm her like nothing else could.

"Oh Tsukune! Give it to me please! Give me the child that I want so badly!" Mizore screamed as she reached her end as she felt Tsukune fall to the bed with a shocked and tired look on her face as Kurumu advanced upon him as she quickly shoved Moka to the side off the bed the vampiress taking a chunk of Tsukune's flesh from his chest with her as she did so. Kurumu taking advantage of Tsukune's shock pushed Mizore off Tsukune and then impaled herself onto his manhood taking her place. The succubus then began to thrust herself upon Tsukune eager to get his seed for herself.

"Kurumu wait what-"

The succubus ignored Tsukune's protests as she bent down and captured his lips with her own even as she continued to thrust her hips with Tsukune's hoping to get him aroused so he would stop his protests and just enjoy what she and the other girls were offering to him.  
Each of Tsukune's gasps and howls were silenced by the touch of the succubus's mouth. At the sudden change of partners Tsukune shuddered in a small form of protest as the drastic change of temperature around him and his little soldier. While Mizore had felt tight and gently cool/cold, while on the other hand Kurumu was warm and tight all around him. It felt like someone had placed a heater near his member and was quickly heating him up.  
Kurumu's pussy squeezed hard on Tsukune's member feeling it harden quickly due to her advances.

_'Oh Tsukune your immune to my charms! Oh I know now beyond a doubt that you're my Mate of Fate, my Destined One! You're the one I want to give me children!'_ Kurumu thought as she felt Tsukune trust upwards in an act of enjoyment wanting to get more pleasure from her.

Kurumu screamed her Tsukune's name to the empty room aloud as she felt her love reach his end as his seed filled her womb. The succubus above him hungry for his affections and longing for the child that only she had deemed Tsukune worthy of giving to her. Tsukune he fell to the bed covered in a thick layer of sweat tired, exhausted, and feeling like he was going to pass out from the group sex he was suddenly having.

Tsukune closed his eyes for a moment only to feel the wheight of Kurumu lifted off his chest and pelvis. He opened his eyes only to see a flash of pink hair fall over his face as the kind green eyes of Moka stared down into his.

"Tsukune….I want you and your blood." She blushed as she said so as she bent down and kissed Tsukune.  
A sharp pinch was on his bottom lip as Moka bit into it with her fangs drawing blood letting it dance on his lips. Tsukune reached out and gently grabbed onto Moka's shoulders pulling her naked body firmly against his just as he brought his lips to hers kissing her, silently loving the feeling of Moka's breasts pressed against his naked chest.

Outer Moka moaned letting her friends and Tsukune know her heated pleasure of tasting his blood while he kissed her.

Tsukune brought his hand down and let it caress Moka's thigh as he reached out and grabbed it bringing it around to wrap around his back as he had done with her other leg.

"Moka if I….This is-"

Tsukune's words were swiftly silenced when Moka thrust herself upwards impalling herself onto Tsukune's hardened member breaking through her maiden hood thankfully Tsukune's kissed swallowed up any cries of pain that she had. Tsukune stopped for a few moments to let Moka get adjusted to him even as he felt pain as well. Moka's green eyes looked down into his brown ones showing him nothing by love and affection for him just as he felt the same for her as she nodded her head in her soft gesture for Tsukune to continue as she pushed herself forwards against his body feeling the shudder and a flash of warmth as she did so.

Tsukune began to slowly move his body in careful time with Moka making sure that he was not hurting her.

"Tsukune go faster. Please harder!" Moka cried as she grabbed onto his shoulders thrusting herself against his body determined to show him that the slowly pace that he had set was not enough for her now, as she began to moan and groan trying to make Tsukune go faster to fulfill her need for completion.

Tsukune quickly got Moka's hint as he began to push himself to go faster and fulfill her request. Moka flashed her fangs at him as she quickly sank them into his neck once again reveling in the new taste that Tsukune's blood was getting from the two of them making love together.  
Tsukune's member forced itself inside the pink haired vampire even as she welcomed its intrusion into her body.

She felt Tsukune stiffen against her signifying that he was reaching his end as was she.

"Ah Tsukune!" Moka cried as Tsukune summoned everything he had and thrust into Outer Moka as his seed filled her womb as she shuddered in his arms from her orgasm releasing her juices onto his member and the sheets. The two of them fell to the hospital bed in a mess of sweat and blood.

"Tsukune Inner Moka wants to talk to you." Moka said as she grasped Tsukune's hand in hers reaching upwards and pulling off the Rosario from the choker around her neck.

Tsukune trembled as he watched Outer Moka transformed into Inner Moka. Silver hair, red eyes, as well as bigger breasts now greeted Tsukune as he looked up and saw that it was Inner Moka who was now impaled upon his penis.  
Inner Moka looked at Tsukune with her blood red eyes even as she looked around and saw the other girls laying on several chairs asleep tired from their activities with Tsukune. Clear evidence of their activities was on their bodies from sweat to the remains of Tsukune's seed that dripped from their pussies and down onto the floor. Each girl now smelled of Tsukune, sex and completion that only he could give them.

Inner Moka turned back to him and grinned evilly as she brought herself upwards removing herself from Tsukune's penis.

"Well it looks like you have had a busy evening with the other girls as well as outer Moka as well…Now Tsukune tell me just what do you think you are doing here?" The silver haired vampire said dangerously referring to their postion.

Inner Moka smiled to herself seeing her and her Outer self's love tremble in her presents. Granted she knew that Tsukune loved Outer Moka as well as he cared for her too. His tasty blood was what first drew her to him in the first place, however lately the silver haired vampire wanted something more from Tsukune and she was determined to get it. She reached down and yanked off his holy lock that kept his vampire nature in check.

Seeing Tsukune transform in front of her watching his brown hair turn silver and his gentle brown eyes turn blood red she smiled evilly knowing how to get what she wanted from Tsukune while teaching him his place, which was right beside her or in this case right beneath her. Granted Inner Moka was glad that Tsukune had become a vampire and that he had kept his kind human nature. Other vampires were cold, proud, arrogant and had little to offer Moka in terms of power. However she knew that he was the only one human or vampire who truly understood both her and Outer Moka for he would and had defended her outer self and her honor just as any proper blood mate would do.

"Tsukune," Inner Moka seeing Tsukune's nervous look of getting caught with his pants down literally, in her presence. She reached down and caressed his cheek in a show of affection that was unlike her as she bent down and whispered seductively into his ear in an alluring voice that she could feel the goosebumps appear on his flesh as she did so. Inner Moka loved seeing Tsukune's vampire self act so human it was arousing for her feeling his dark arousing aura while knowing that underneath it all he would still be the same kind and gentle Tsukune that she and Outer Moka had fallen for.

"Tsukune do you remember what I told you on that day? I said you would have to be kind to Outer Moka as well as if you wanted my affections you would have to seduce us both." She purred seeing Tsukune tremble in a mixture of desire and fear of Inner Moka punishing him for daring to take such liberties with her body.  
Truth she knew that Tsukune would never truly submit to her will completely, that was one of the things that she loved about him other than his tasty blood.

"Tsukune," Inner Moka purred as she lowered herself until the lips of her womanhood were just barely touching his hardened manhood.

"Tell me who do you belong to?" She whispered dangerously. Tsukune swallowed knowing that there was one answer alone that would please Inner Moka and let him possibly live to see the next morning because of his and the other girls actions.

Tsukune looked up into Inner Moka's red eyes and said a tremble in his voice as he said. "You and Outer Moka I belong to the two of you."  
Inner Moka flashed her fangs in his direction as she knew that was the answer he would give her.

"Tsukune tell it to me like you believe it!" Inner growled as she slapped him across his face.

Tsukune took the pain as he swallowed. Inner Moka was happy with herself seeing her beloved Tsukune tremble in her arms, a mixture of fear as well as respect he had for her.

Inner Moka reached down and stroked his member getting to stand up as she crawled down his body and gently blew on the tip of it.

"Moka-AH!" Tsukune screamed in pain as she nipped it with her fangs as a warning and to show of who was in control of this round of sexual pleasure.

She continued to stroke it with her hands only to bring out her tongue and tease the tip of it licking as well as using her tongue to caress the sides of it feeling it harden to her enjoyment. The silver haired vampiress then crawled back up Tsukune's body being careful to let herself touch Tsukune for the briefest of moments only to leave him once again. The result leaving him painfully aroused and looking desperate for release despite the fact that Moka hadn't done much to him except for foreplay, and Inner Moka was not about to give it to him unless she believe that he had earned his release.

Inner Moka bent down and sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck tasting his sweat as well as his blood reveling in fact that it was she who caused him to feel the mixture of love, respect and fear that she found arousing to her. While Tsukune knew that Inner Moka would never hurt him or punish him unless he did something to displease her or Outer in anyway he still held the little hint of fear and respect for Inner Moka and the power that she had due to her vampire nature despite the fact that he was now a vampire as well.

'_Tsukune I know that you are aroused my precious one and if you want to take me in the same way that you took Outer Moka than I will make you work for every bit of your pleasure. Just as I expect you to give everything you have and then some to ensure that I am satisfied!'_ Inner Moka thought as she happily drank her fill of Tsukune's blood.

Inner Moka after drinking her fill plus a little extra removed her fangs from Tsukune's neck and said.

"Tsukune know why we are here right? The other girls and I are here because you brought this on yourself, considering you would not choose between us and now you don't have to….The four of us decided that if you couldn't pick than we would do it for you. To that end we decided that all of us would get a castle in the youkai world and you will come and live with us after high school. You don't have any choice in the matter Tsukune…IF you don't agree to this then we will take you with or without your permission."

Inner Moka growled seeing Tsukune shiver feeling her dark aura wrap itself around him speaking of the pleasure as well as the pain she was capable of inflicting on him should he disagree with their arrangment.

Tsukune swallowed thinking that the arrangement sounded pretty tempting but he would worry about that latter. Because he had a dangerous and aroused vampiress for him to satisfy and he knew that it would not be easy for him. Using his vampire speed he reached out and grabbed onto Inner Moka's hips and pushed her downwards onto his member even as a look of momentary surprise crossed her face only be replaced by a dark grin that said that he would be punished for what he had done to her.

Tsukune brought his legs up and wrapped them around Inner Moka's back locking the two of them together. He then grasped one of Moka's well rounded breasts as he needed it in his hand as his mouth sucked the nipple of Moka's other breast into his mouth. Moka growled and moaned as she struggled not to show how Tsukune briefly taking control of their lovemaking had made her aroused. Tsukune let his tongue dance across her nipple and around the small part of her ample breast that he had in her mouth. Inner Moka could feel his member hardening inside her as well as the heated thrill it gave her sent sexual shivers through out her body.  
She reached forwards and pulled Tsukune's mouth from her breast and slammed him onto the bed once more a look of anger or was it arousal was on her face as she looked at Tsukune.

"Who do you belong to Tsukune? Say it! Who do you belong to? Who is you blood mate!" Inner Moka demanded as she felt Tsukune grabbed her arms and pull her down on to the bed with him while his pushed his hips forward thrusting himself inside the vampiress body.

"You Moka, I belong to you! I've always belonged to you!" Tsukune cried as he continued to push himself into her luscious body. Tsukune gasped as he felt her inner walls press themselves around his member as if it craved his warm seed and was determined to milk him for every drop of his precious seed, as badly as both Inner and Outer Moka often craved and sucked his blood.

"AH! Tsukune harder make me feel it mate! OH!" Inner Moka screamed as she buried her fangs into his chest above his heart leaving her own personal marking onto Tsukune so when he looked at it he would always remember that he belonged to Moka.  
That thought filled Moka with great pleasure as she pushed herself downwards as Tsukune pushed upwards rapidly creating a sexual friction that the two of them could barely handle. Tsukune could feel his end aprouching as could Moka. Suddenly the two of them pushed themselves against each other with a single thrust using the last of their energy to achive that to which they both wanted as they both came at the same time.

Tsukune felt his seed release into Moka's hot body just as Moka thrust downwards as she felt herself squeeze down on Tsukune's penis, with the last of her strength, all the while releasing her womanly juices onto his member. Both let out a satisfying scream as they fell onto the bed still locked together. Tsukune's sperm and Moka's cum littered the bed serving as evidence of their deed as the two of them smelling of sex as well as completion that they both craved. Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka just as she returned the gesture. Together the two of them put the Rosario back on and fell asleep.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Mummy is very angry!

Rosario to vampire Callings and desires! Chapter 4 Mummy is very angry!

"What have you little brats done to my hospital room!" The female mummy like nurse screamed as she saw Tsukune, and the rest of the girls in such a state.

Slowly but surly Tsukune work up and saw the screaming mummy and eight words now were prominent inside his head as he saw the angry nurse advance on him and the sleeping girls.

_'Oh no! We're in trouble now! Damn it!'_

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked thist story its not the best one I know but I hope that all of you liked it. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
